The carrying of building trusses on the top plates of spaced apart wells is an important factor in the construction of a building. This is true whether the truss be a single plane truss or an offset plane truss. Normally the ends of most trusses just sit on top of the spaced apart walls and a simple toenailing is done with a nail driven through a side or an end of the truss down into the top wall plate. This practice provides no real means of holding the roof truss to the walls. Wind storms with an upward lift have no difficulty separating the roof from the walls of such a building. Also, snow loads on the roof of such a building could easily cause an outward separation of the truss or at least the roof rafters of the truss from the building walls.
Despite the fact certain framing anchors are available the normal procedure for a builder is just to use toenailing. Why? Because the eaves of a building are usually boxed in so that the ultimate buyer does not know how the building is actually constructed. The buyer only finds that out after his home is subjected to the elements and he quickly loses his roof. Even the available framing anchors are not adequate reinforcement for the heel joints of roof trusses -- they amount to little more than a tie strap between roof rafter and top plate.
The present invention provides a bracket which is securely locked to the top and sides of a wall plate and is equipped with a saddle to fixedly nest the single or double width roof truss therein to provide an immovable heel joint and a non-separable wall and roof. There are no comparable saddle brackets in the prior art. applicants do, however, have their own corner bracket with a hip rafter saddle as shown in their pending patent application, Ser. No. 400,009.